Harry Potter and the Life After YouKnowWho
by Omnialias
Summary: So Harry totally trumped Voldemort and his crazy Death Eaters, but what happens to him after that? WARNING! This story contains many spoilers and should only be read by those of you who have already read Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince. Pilot Chapte


THIS IS A DISCLAIMER FROM HERE ON OUT! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO WRITE THIS OVER AND OVER THROUGHOUT EACH ONE OF MY CHAPTERS, SO HERE IT IS. I DO NO OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MYSELF A NICE HOUSE, WOULD TALK WITH A FUNNY ACCENT, AND BE FEMALE (I'm male by the way.) DO NOT SUE ME, PLEASE.

Prologue

Note: This is written under a few assumptions. At the time this is being written, the seventh book is not out, so a lot of things will be assumed. I am assuming that Lord Voldemort is dead. Whether he has been killed by Harry or not, he is dead. Also, I am assuming that no one else will die in the seventh book. This is also a pilot chapter. If you really enjoyed it, please review it and tell me. If I don't here anything about it, then I will stop here. So R&R! That said, here goes.

After the fall of Lord Voldemort, Harry didn't know what to do with himself. His entire life had been devoted to killing Voldemort, and now that he was dead, he had nothing to do. He also had no connections anymore. He had always thought that he could have lived with Sirius Black, or perhaps keep in touch with Professor Dumbledore, but neither was around. The only one he could stay in touch with was Hagrid, and he wasn't much use for things like trying to figure out what to do with one's life. He had also thought about joining the Order of the Phoenix, but they unofficially disbanded themselves after Voldemort's death. So, he, along with Hermione and Ron, set off to do what they had started off to do, become Aurors.

Harry's acceptance was almost immediate. There was a minor issue with the Minister of Magic, who was slightly opposed to the acceptance of Harry, but this was easily quelled by some of the more long standing Aurors. Hermione was also a shoo-in. Her grades and vast knowledge basis made her an almost optimal candidate for being an Auror. Her only trouble was, again, her relation to Harry. The same long standing Aurors helped her out as well.

Ron, on the other hand, had a much harder time. He wasn't as bright as Hermione, and not as well known as Harry, and so his application was floated back and forth, and the whole process was drawn out for a long time. By the time he was finally accepted, Harry and Hermione had already began work there.

"Is it just me, or do we always get the worst missions?" asked Ron.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said, trying to be optimistic as she sloshed through the murky water. She had a bit of gunk in her curly thick locks.

"I dunno, this looks like a crap mission. I don't think those guys in the office like us very much," Ron responded, plucking some muddy leaves out of his bright red hair.

"Of course they don't like us," Harry said behind them, "Think about how much trouble we gave the Ministry. I don't blame them, and I wouldn't have taken this job if I didn't know what kind of things dark wizards and witches are doing. Let's just get this over with and go home." The three of them sloshed a few more feet forward, then stopped simultaneously.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I think that's why all of us stopped."

The three of them had been sent down into the sewers because the Ministry had caught wind that a powerful dark wizard by the name of Rosangel was orchestrating dark anti-muggle activity. They were also told that he had some strange ability to speak with animals, like Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sidled up to the wall right at the corner and peeked around the corner. There, standing right in the middle of the sewer pipe was a large snake.

"Hm, guess it's time to put the old Parseltongue to use," Harry said. He stepped out into the sewer way and walked up to the snake. It hissed loudly. It was about eight feet around, about the size of the basilisk back in his second year of school at Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey, how's it going?" Harry asked. As far as Hermione and Ron could tell, though, he was just hissing and snapping.

"Hey, what're you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. You better not try and get past me, or else I'll have to try and kill you and eat you," the snake said.

"Well, why couldn't you just let me through?" Harry asked.

"Because, the big dude out back said not to let anybody in."

"Oh, ok. By the way, how many people have you killed?"

"None."

"Ok, just wanted to know." Harry then turned around and faced Hermione and Ron. "He's never killed."

"What? Are you joking with me? You went around the bend, came face to face with a huge snake and you asked, of all things, whether it had killed anyone?"

"Actually, it's a he, and yes, I did, as well as asking if I could pass."

"And it said no, right?" asked Hermione.

"Yup."

"Which means we get to blast him with spells, right?" asked Ron.

"Yup." All three of them turned the corner at the same time and thought the same exact thing.

_Stupefy!_

The three shots of magic hit the lizard right in the face and the snake lurched. It wobbled about a bit, then shook off the spell. As soon as it did, though, the three fired off another salvo of stunning spells, this time knocking the lizard unconscious. Harry then said "Reducio," causing the snake to shrink back to the size of a garden snake. Evidently the snake had been enchanted with an Engorgement spell. They rushed off down the corridor and entered the back chamber.

Within the chamber was an old balding man hunched over a desk, his back to them. He was quickly scribbling things on a piece of parchment, his quill bobbing up and down at an absurdly fast rate. Harry knocked on the pipe to try and get the man's attention.

"I'll be there in a minute," the man said, not turning around, his quill still writing. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who looked back at them. Hermione crossed her hands over her chest, and Ron shrugged. Harry looked back at the man and waited. Finally, the man turned around and almost jumped out of his robes.

"That scar… So, the ministry sent you here to deal with me?" the old man said. He had a tired looked on his face. He almost seemed disappointed that he was still alive.

"Yeah, they sent me here to get you. If you'll come, please," Harry said, motioning out into the pipes.

The old man sighed, then said, "Well I'm not going to leave without a fight." He then whistled loudly through his teeth and came five large snapping snakes. From what Harry understood of the hissing and snapping, they were hungry. Extremely hungry.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all raised their wands.

Omnialias


End file.
